Within Rain
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: When the rain poured, she made a wish for a hero... no, many hero's, to come and save her. Despite the hopelessness she couldn't help but wish. List of Anime's on the inside. AU.
1. Prologue

((A/N:3 Dark and angsty! Whoot! X3 this was surprisingly fun to write(I totally didn't think the really, really dark chapter would be so fun, maybe I'm just sadistic) lol, so anywho, be prepared for mega, super duper, crossover goodness!!

That's right! There are…(goes off to count) fourteen different Anime's in this fic:3 maybe more if I decide to make the extra's from different anime's as well XD

And here is the list! These are all awesome Anime/Manga's so if you don't know one you should check it out ASAP!!

-DragonBall z

-Sailor Moon

-NARUTO

-Dragon Knights(manga)

-Rurouni Kenshin(manga)

-Digimon Tamers

-Tsubasa

-InuYasha

-Fruits Basket(manga)

-Tokyo Mew Mew

-Shaman King(manga)

-Princess Tutu

-Esclaflawne

-Eureka Seven(manga)

(BTW, where it says 'manga' it either means there's only a manga or that that's where I'm getting my info, meaning yes, in my lil Ruro Ken world that doctor has no granddaughters.)

Now don't misunderstand, this will not be entire cast of Inuyasha meets entire cast of Naruto, I'm picking about one or two characters from each Anime/Manga. Also, everyone(excluding the character in this chapter) is present time Tokyo.

Hear that? **Present time, AU, TOKYO**!

This is all **AU! Not a single, bloody canon thing about it! AU, AU, AU! ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!**

Get it? Got it? Good. :3

Now that that's settled…

There are three sections to this fic

-Introduction

-Adventure

-Finale

Fairly simple, ne? Good! Now that all of this is clear(and if it isn't just send a review with questions) I will begin the fic:3

-Muse-chan out!))

* * *

**Within Rain**

**Introduction**

_Prologue_

'_If I were to ask for help… would my hero come?_' it was silent, no one would reply to the misplaced thought.

She sighed before letting out a long bitter laugh; no one would hear her cries for help. No one. She was alone.

Trapped.

The walls seemed endlessly high, it was always cold, the stones would never stop being hard. There were no windows.

It was like being a princess locked up in a tower. Only she was on the bottom of the tower with the only exit being at the top. It was ironic, really, even if she _could_ scale the ridiculously high walls she would surely die on the way down.

Die… it wasn't exactly an unpleasant thought but she knew it was less than possible here. There was nothing but the stone walls and herself. She was hardly clothed even.

Sure, she could bite off her own tongue and yes, she tried, many, many times but for some reasons her teeth were never quite sharp enough.

Sure, she could bash her head against the walls and she did… but the concussion was never enough to kill her.

Sure, she could refuse to eat, she'd tried that… but, considering they only fed her roughly every two-weeks it was hard to resist to hard when they force fed her.

Who were 'they'?

To this day, even after years of confinement, she did not know.

Why was she even here?

That was another fact that she hadn't been informed.

Before she was here, those were sometimes thoughts that kept her going. The thoughts of fresh air, food regularly, her mothers warm embrace…

…but of course these thoughts always led to her mother's untimely demise.

She would always,_always_ remember her mother's last words.

"_If I had not had that child… maybe I wouldn't do this… oh darling, how could I spawn such a monster?"_

Oh yes, her last words before hanging herself.

Her last words that she sincerely thought she was saying to her husband.

Her _dead_ husband.

Another cackle of despair leaked through her lips. She supposed, the reason she was here had something to do with her mothers suicide.

She heard a pitter-patter against the walls and knew it was raining. Only seconds later some of it spilled through the single hole in the roof and onto the dank dungeon floor.

She stared blankly at it, knowing that tonight would be even more unpleasant than normal but not caring when the prospect of water came to her. Almost diving for the spilling water she attempted to drink as much as she could.

Why did she try?

It was sometime before her thirst was quenched, even a little, and she couldn't help but lay back onto the puddle, despite her now damp clothes(she was sure they would get damp regardless of what she did).

"If I were to wish for a hero…" her voice was hoarse, "No… a band of hero's. A fellowship. A team…" she didn't resist the tears stinging her eyes at the prospect of making another impossible wish, "If I were to wish for it… and they were to come… I would do anything."

"_If you ever need help, just chant this rhyme."_

How many times had she chanted the rhyme in this prison? Surely hundreds of times at least.

"_With my blood, I summon thee. With my bone, I make you real. With my love, I grant you a wish… if you hear me, wherever you may be…_"

It wasn't much of a rhyme, perhaps that's why it never worked. Or maybe it was because of how dark it sounded; it probably scared away any hero that heard it.

She scoffed; some hero. Getting scared away by a child's rhyme.

"If it rains in your mind right now as well, could you come and just keep me company for a brief moment in time?"

* * *

((Ending Notes: Like? Hate? Too vague? –sigh- I know this could be better but hey, it isn't.

A cookie to the first person to correctly guess who this is(it's impossible to, she's totally AU)!

-Muse-chan just a lil antsy about the fic.))


	2. Unsolved Problems

((A/N: Alright! Here's the first official chapter!

BTW, if you haven't read the first **author note** it is highly suggested that you do! It could get quite confusing otherwise!

Remember! **AU, present time Tokyo**!

First chappy ish… DBZ! Yay! Read and enjoy!

-Muse-chan out!))

* * *

**Within Rain**

**Introduction**

_Unsolved Problems; Uub_

I'm in love with someone I can never have.

The rain poured down and I relished in the feeling of cool drops on my head and shoulders.

I could see others about, some rushing for shelter others enjoying the rain and a choice few staring hopelessly into space.

It was amazing how different people reacted, I myself continued my measured pace down the street, satisfied that in only a few minutes I would probably be soaked. Water clung to my clothes already and I felt some amount of self worth.

Why does rain have such an effect on me? I honestly don't know, some people think rain is depressing, and some think it's the best thing ever. The popular opinions mattered little to me, all I know is it makes me feel just a tiny bit more alive.

An umbrella shaded me from the rain and I turned to the source, somewhere in my heart hoping that it was the one person I wanted to see.

I was sourly disappointed.

Smiling goofily down at me was my shishou; I wanted to smile back but couldn't help but be reminded of my small depression.

It was, after all, _his_ fault I ever met her.

Not that I regretted meeting her, far from it, despite the many times I cursed myself for thinking of her, for continuing to revolve my thoughts around her, for falling in love with her when I can't have her…

…I don't regret it, I _want_ to regret it. I _want_ to feel some form of remorse for falling in love with her… but I can't, I can't even begin to _try_ to.

"Are you okay?" concern shown on his usually cheerful face, he knew me too well.

"…I'm fine." I smiled weakly at Goku, who showed obvious doubts, "Just… thinking."

Goku shrugged, "I'm not very good at this sort of thing, so I can't diagnose what exactly is wrong… but I hope you feel better Uub. Don't worry so much, it'll work out!" Goku gave an encouraging smile, "…whatever it is." He finished off sheepishly, his hand scratching the back of his head. "Just remember I'm always here if you want to spill."

I smiled, Shishou was kind… but there was no way in hell I was telling him I'm in love with his granddaughter. He might decide to 'help' me! And likely ruin what little chances I have…

…not that my chances could get any worse.

"So what are you doing here Uub?" I looked about my surroundings and tried to remember the errand I had been running, a weight on my arm reminded me that I had been picking up some milk for mother.

I lifted up the bag, "Just running some errands, okaasan is still feeling a bit under the weather so I was doing the shopping."

Goku gave another big grin, "You're such a great kid Uub… well, I gotta go, I was running some errands myself," he lifted up a grocery bag of his own, "Drop by the dojo later if you have time, 'kay?"

I nodded and he left, judging by how fast he was jogging I'd say that Chichi-san was expecting him home soon…

I sighed and began to jog myself, if I lingered in the rain too long I'd get the groceries wet… not that they weren't already soaked…

* * *

((Ending Notes: Okay… yeah… first chappy… Mmm… like? Dislike? Getting out your flamethrower?)) 


End file.
